The Redneck Dragon
by Dances with Guns
Summary: the adventures of a new dragon that enters the temple, a short tempered redneck girl who tries to find her way through the lifestyle of a Xiaolin Dragon. summary sucks big time. RaixKim ClayxOC the story line WILL get better in time


okay peoplez don't hurt me! this is a story i made longz timez ago, and i know it sucks, but u can read it if u want to. well u don't have to review or watever.. but tell me if it sucks TOO much.. it gets a little better in later chapters though... and yes. the grammar does suck ass. sometimes it will say "you" instead of "she".. sorry! ;

MasterF: We are going to have a new dragon, young ones.

Kimiko: If it's not a girl, please shoot me.

Omi: NO! Why would we ever shoot at you Kimiko!?

Rai: Why are you so stupid with slang?!

Clay:….

MasterF: she will be arriving sometime today, I need someone to ride with Dojo to get the new dragon.

Rai: Well I'm the leader-

MasterF: very well Raimundo, you may-

Rai: as leader I choose Kimiko to go!

Kimiko: grrr…

Dojo: well lets go Kimiko! The new dragon lives in ALABAMA!

All: ALABAMA?!

Dojo: yeah, Alabama..

Kimiko: Rai, you better be happy.

Rai: Well my foot hurts a little, but other than that, I'm pretty happy.

FF

On the ride there they went over a lot of beaches and forests, until they came to a small house in the middle of no where. When Dojo landed, 5 HUGE dogs started barking and growling at them, Dojo hid behind Kimiko. The dogs were full speed ahead, and then Kimiko ran and jumped over the fence

Dojo: shouldn't landed in the dog pen..

Kimiko: Rai, you better be real happy. --

She went up the wooden steps, and fell in between them as one broke

Kimiko: THIS WAS MY NEW SKIRT! RAI OWES ME 50$!

???: Hey whose there! And who ever they are, stop talking about this "Rai" person.

Dojo: that must be our Dragon!

Kimiko well I'm just glad it's a girl

They girl walked out. She was tall, thin, had reddish brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and was actually pretty.

Kimiko: umm, hi-

Lauren: it's Lauren. She looked around with a smirk.

Kimiko: Okay well Lauren, I think you're the new Xiaolin Dragon!

Lauren: a who now?!

Dojo: A Xiaolin monk, Dragon, ya know same thing!

Lauren: sorry not interested.

Kimiko: Wait! You don't understand! You were chosen to become the Xiaolin Dragon of.. takes out a scroll Light? I didn't know that was an element!

Dojo: Ying and Yang, good and evil, darkness and light, holy and Un holy, chocolate and vanilla!

Lauren: well okay, whatever will get me out of this hell hole.

Kimiko: well uhh get your stuff then!

Lauren: okay, you wanna come in?

Kimiko: OO no, no, it's okay I couldn't..

Lauren: okay then I'll be back in 15 minutes I guess.

Kimiko: take your time!

She left.

Kimiko: DOJO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS A REDNECK!

Dojo: I didn't know! She is the Dragon of Light, after all, she may be nice.

She came back out

Kimiko: alright well lets go!

Lauren: wait! I have to say goodbye to my puppies!

She went over to the dog pen, went inside and all the dogs begged for attention. She sat down and gave each one a kiss, and a pet goodbye.

Lauren: I wub u my puppies! She blew kisses at them.

Dojo&Kimiko: --;

Lauren: well c'mon.

They both got on Dojo, and left for the temple.

Lauren: so uh, what was your name?

Kimiko: Kimiko.

Dojo: Dojo.

Lauren: it speaks.

Dojo: well I'm not a gecko.

Lauren: oh, I knew you were a Dragon, you looked all fierce and stuff.

Dojo: I like this girl!

Lauren: So, are we the only "Dragons?"

Kimiko: HAHAHAHAH! NO. there's Raimundo, the dragon of wind, Clay, the dragon of Earth, I think you'll both get along, you're both country, and Omi, the dragon of water.

Lauren: 1,2,3,- wait, so youre the only girl dragon?!

Kimiko: I was.

Lauren: then how did you- WHY did you- and do you like anyone?

Kimiko: Very carefully, because I had to, and maybe.

Lauren: hmm.. okay. I won't tell.

Dojo: girls..

Kimiko: dragons..

Dojo landed at the temple where Lauren was greeted by the boys. First was Clay, then Omi then Rai.

Lauren: oh let me guess, uhh.. Raimundo, Clay, Omi?

Kimiko: hahahaha! No, hahaha! Clay, Omi Rai!

Lauren: who's Rai?

Rai: uhh, nickname.

Lauren: right..

Clay: I hear your southern accent.. Tennessee?!

Lauren: Alabama, Hun.

Clay: so we got a southerner!

Kimiko: and a girl!

Omi: I will have to teach you the new forms of fighting!

Lauren: right now?

Omi: well show me what you have gotten!

Rai: what you got.

Omi: both!

Lauren took Omi head on, and knocked him down, everybody's jaws dropped.

Lauren: well 14 years of fighting for yourself with 2 brothers is kind of hard!

Rai: whispering to Kimiko I had 8!

Clay: so, hows Alabama?

Lauren: Alabama's good, same sewer rivers and alligators eatin' people as usual.

Clay: well that's good.

Rai: so, know that you've proven, you're a girl, you're a southerner, and that you can fight good, I guess u can't surf!

Lauren: no.

Rai: oh. Well, okay.

Lauren: okay so where do I stay?

Kimiko: I don't think we have a room for you yet, Lauren.

Lauren: great, I'll sleep outside.

Omi: why would u want to sleep outside?

Lauren: I don't want to, just sarcasm.

Omi: yes, well… yes.

Rai: so what do you do?

Lauren: I dunno, I haven't been feeling different… maybe I'm not the dragon.

Dojo: well let's see. He flipped over your hand and looked at it hard.

Dojo: yep you're the dragon!

Lauren: sweet. Now what?

Kimiko: we could play video games!

Clay: we could go ridin'!

Omi: We could train!

Rai: We can play soccer?

Lauren: OO soccer?... HOLY CRAP! I'M LIKE THE BEST SOCCER PLAYER IN THE WORLD!

Rai: oh yeah, well bring it on, redneck.

Lauren: what did you just say?

Rai: oh uh.. Nothing.. C'mon lets go!

Raimundo got Clay and Kimiko on his team, while you got Dojo and Omi.

Rai: lets go, Xiaolin showdown!!!

Lauren:???

Dojo: force of habit

Kimiko: lets just play!

FF1hr.

Your team was jumping up and down, while Kimiko was trying to comfort Rai, and Clay was off eating somewhere.

Rai: Well, I guess you won.

Lauren: pant I guess I did.

Dojo: NEW SHENGONG WU ALERT!!!

Lauren: AHH!!! What the hell is a shengooroo?!

Omi: Shen-GONG-wu! It's a.. trying to explain in scientific terms

Lauren: oO

Clay: basically, in redneck term, a magical flying retard contraption.

Lauren: oh. Okay, well where is it?

Kimiko: we have to find it!

Rai: pouting I wanted to win!!

Kimiko: Lets go Rai.. --

Kimiko dragged Rai along as evil was watching you from afar.

Chase: Well, the dragon of light has appeared.

Wuya: it took the last one a few years to show up!

Chase: If we don't act soon, this young one could obtain the final strength, like in defeating .

Wuya: I will go out and defeat the dragon of light..

Chase: What in the hell are you talking about?!! Last time you fought the Xiaolin Warriors you came back crying over a broken nail!

Wuya: yeah, but I.. shut up.. How do you know anyway? You were on the side of good!

Chase: Yes, but in my first time meeting him, he had inspired me even MORE to be evil.

Wuya: ……

BACK TO WARRIORS

Dojo: It's called the , no matter where you are, it will cause a giant change in weather. This would be a good one for when it rains on a vacation.

Kimiko: ah, vacation, we haven had one in.. WAIT! We've never had a vacation!

Dojo: Your in the prime of your training! Maybe once you defeat the world of evil and restore the world to peace..

Clay: which will be in.. never.

Rai: Were here!

Omi: really?

Rai: sarcastically nooooo, Omi, we just flew 2 hours on a mystical dragon, with a lot of scales up our butts, just to make you happy.

Omi: Well why did you do that?

Lauren: sarcasm, Omi, were here.

They landed in a giant ring of volcanoes, surrounded by no plants, just rock and magma.

Jack: HAHA, JACK IS BACK!

Rai: aww hell naww.

Lauren: Who's the goth kid?!

Omi: Jack Spicer!

Jack: Evil Boy Genius!

Clay: Who still wets himself.

Jack: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!

He got out a gun.

Jack: I was wondering why I never used one of these babies! (that was me you moron)

Kimiko: Rai, You're the leader, DO SOMETHING!

Rai pulled out an even bigger gun.

All: OO

Lauren: I don't even want to know where you just pulled that out of..

Rai: Me neither.

Rai and Jack both touched the Shen-gong-wu

Rai: Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown shoot off!

Omi: is that possible?

Dojo: If both participants are using a gun.. be creative you moron, think of something!

Wow, Dashi was pretty harsh.

Both: Gong Ye Tempi!

Lauren: okay now explain.

Omi: well usually, we start off like so, but then-

Clay: the Earth goes all weird and weird stuff happens.

Kimiko: but now, since it's a shoot off we don't know how this is gonna work.

Before Raimundo went out to Jack, Kimiko pulled Rai back.

Kimiko: Rai, be careful.

Rai: trust me Kim, I'll be okay.

He walked off.

Lauren: tehehehehe!

Kimiko: shut up. She blushed.

The Earth turned into a southwestern showdown, with Jack and Rai on both sides.

Jack: 3 steps forward then SHOOT!

Rai: yeah..

1…..

BANG!


End file.
